Contrôle
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: La Force demande le contrôle de ses émotions et de son corps, peu importe que celui qui la manipule soit un Jedi ou un Sith. Kylo Ren doit apprendre à maîtriser sa colère, pour la retourner contre ses ennemis et en libérer la pleine puissance. Mais, le contrôle est également nécessaire aux dirigeants, aux officiers, et Kylo en manque cruellement...


**CONTRÔLE**

 _Attention : cette histoire contient des mentions et descriptions d'actes sexuels, et aborde donc des thèmes pouvant choquer les lecteurs, qu'ils soient mineurs ou non._

Note d'auteur : J'avais initialement écrit ce texte en décembre 2018 pour la 104è nuit du FoF, avec pour thème _chair_. J'ai décidé de faire une petite révision en janvier 2019 histoire de faire une bêta correcte et de publier sur mes autres comptes.

Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que je connais mal le canon. Je n'ai regardé que _Le Réveil de la Force_ , et pas _Les Derniers Jedi_ , donc, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de spoiler, mais aussi que mon écriture pêche peut-être un peu sur certains détails.

L'illustration de couverture ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai faite à partir du Kylo Ren par MarcoPagnotta sur Deviantart, que j'ai modifié.

Si une suite vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à la demander en review !

* * *

Le tableau qui se peignait devant lui était presque parfait. Pour une fois, le Général Armitage Hux n'avait rien à redire sur la conduite du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en faire autant sur le pont du bâtiment, quand ils devaient se faire face en situation de crise. Le Général se prit à rêver de la gloire militaire qu'il pourrait connaître, et du pouvoir que l'empire n'aurait aucun mal à s'accaparer si Kylo était seulement capable d'apprendre. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué : pouvoir et contrôle étaient liés. L'équilibre entre les deux assurerait la pérennité de leur situation. Mais Kylo n'avait pas plus de contrôle qu'un adolescent hormonal…

Hux contempla le corps nu à ses pieds. Il aimait le voir à genoux, et voir ses joues se rougirent dans ces moments-là, la dépravation sexuelle colorant la peau jusque sur le torse habituellement si pâle. Kylo avait les pupilles dilatées, Hux n'avait même pas besoin de se pencher pour pouvoir le voir, même s'il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Et Kylo ne devait pas être en mesure de le détailler de la même manière parce que son regard se faisait délicieusement vague. Sa respiration était laborieuse et ses lèvres écarlates s'ouvraient sur le bâillon. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer que c'était son sexe qui empêchait le chevalier de parler, qui écartait ainsi ces lèvres pour son seul plaisir. Il y avait même un peu de salive qui coulait déjà du coin de sa bouche. En outre, le bâillon n'étouffait en rien les faibles gémissements qui s'échappaient déjà du chevalier.

Hux portait toujours son uniforme complet, celui-là même qu'il gardait sur le pont, et pour l'instant, il se contentait d'admirer son œuvre : les liens qui parcouraient le torse de l'homme à genoux. Les cordes sombres se détachaient nettement sur la peau pâle, elles frottaient contre les muscles fins, et venaient s'entortiller autour des membres. Elles s'enroulaient autour des bras, les attachaient dans le dos. Elles glissaient contre la colonne vertébrale pour venir s'enfouir entre deux globes, caressaient son estomac pour aller enserrer le sexe érigé, contraindre la chair gorgée de sang. Kylo n'avait plus rien de pâle, ni même de seulement rosie, à cet endroit. Son membre avait pris une forte teinte sombre sous l'effet de l'excitation sexuelle.

Le tableau était – aurait dû être – parfait, et pourtant Hux sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose. C'était une impression ténue qui ne voulait pas le quitter. Il eut toutefois un sourire en portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres, et en aspirant la fumée avec délectation. Sa main se glissa dans une poche de son pantalon et en ressortit, tout contre son briquet, la petite télécommande. Il avait été tellement absorbé par le bondage, tellement absorbé par la vision d'un Kylo Ren déjà défait, et par ses propres désirs qu'il en avait oublié le principal : l'intérêt de toute cette scène.

Il alluma le vibromasseur à pleine puissance et une plainte résonna dans ses quartiers, on devait même l'entendre depuis les couloirs alentour. Kylo allait vraiment devoir apprendre à mieux se contrôler, surtout s'il voulait reprendre le pouvoir sur son propre plaisir…

 **FIN**


End file.
